Bury your sins Not you
by ineverloveyou
Summary: Las copas de los árboles se mecían al ritmo de la brisa nocturna y al tenerlos sobre su cabeza, los ojos de Sango se abrieron de golpe, en silencio: parecía que le estaban dando la bienvenida/One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Los derechos del anime/manga InuYasha no me pertenecen.

**Nota:** No tienen idea de cuánto amo Halloween. Es, literalmente, mi festejo favorito del año ._. Y bueno, el foro ¡Siéntate! obvio tenía que participar en este día *-* e hicieron una actividad, la cual consiste en realizar historias girando al tema del horror escogiendo frases de los diferentes temas que nos ofrecieron :3 He aquí el link - /topic/84265/97819586/1/ .

Yo elegí dos. Y aquí les dejo el primero (que tenía pensado subir en la noche, pero gracias al cielo lo terminé un poco antes), este se suponía que sería el más "fuerte", pero juzguen ustedes. Mi tema fue _**Fobias: enterrado con vida**_y a la víctima que escogí para esto fue ¡Sango! *-* Y ya sin hacer tanto preámbulo, les dejo la historia. Espero sea de su agrado ¡y feliz halloween! *-*

**Advertencias:** Ninguna... (creo, lol e.e ).

**# de palabras:** _8127_

* * *

_Kohaku mató a papá. Mató a nuestros compañeros… y me mató a mí. Pero no lo suficiente, aún. _

_—Her… hermana _

El cuerpo herido y profanado de la exterminadora se hizo pesado, incluso para el hanyou que se había ofrecido a cargarla.

_Sólo quiero vomitar. Sacarlo todo porque sé que si no lo hago me volveré loca en este mismo instante. Y no quiero eso, no quiero morir sin ser _yo_ hasta el final. _

_Mi cabeza duele, pero no tardo mucho en darme cuenta que lo que en verdad duele hasta hacerme caer sobre esa maldita tierra es la herida que yace en mi espalda. _

_Herida que Kohaku me hizo, con su propia arma. _

_—¿Hermana? —escucho su llanto, pero no quiero hacerlo. _

_—Kohaku… —Tengo miedo y sé que él también. _

InuYasha miró por el rabillo del ojo a la chica que mantenía descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Lo alzó un poco, bruscamente y la cabeza se movió con él. Kagome lo regañó pero calló de golpe al comprender el porqué de su acto.

Sango no se movía.

_Él corre hacía mí y por un momento, quiero gritar que se aleje. Por un momento, siento que lo odio. Lo aborrezco y luego, deseo despertar. Porque todo debe ser un mal sueño. Debe serlo. Pero al sentirlo tan real, comienzo a llorar. Y sé que es extraño, lo sé, porque estoy muriendo. _

_Y los muertos no lloran. _

_—¡Hermana! —y eso fue lo último que mis muertos oídos escucharon de mi hermano. Su llamado, su lloriqueo, su arrepentimiento. Y entonces, me odié a mi misma por detestarlo en esos segundos. _

_Soy una mala hermana. Lo soy, ¡lo soy! _

_—¡Kohaku! —grito con las lágrimas saltando de mis pestañas cuando un centenar de flechas interceptaron su cuerpo, arrebatándomelo. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que mi destino era cruel: aun estando en mi lecho de muerte, era a mí a la que me tocaba sufrir de verdad. Yo tenía que ver a mis compañeros y familia morir. Tenía que sentir la desesperación de ver a mi hermano menor volverse loco. _

_Debía esperar las consecuencias de sus actos, y después, morir. _

—Bájala con cuidado, InuYasha —pidió Kagome alarmada, quitándose su enorme y pesada mochila amarilla de su espalda para empezar a buscar vendas y medicamentos que le ayudasen a la exterminadora. Tal vez el dolor había regresado y esta vez, era mucho más fuerte.

Y la sacerdotisa no estaba equivocada.

_Me arrastro hacia él, sonriéndole aunque por dentro grito y me desmorono. Pero él no debe saberlo; no quiero que lo último que vea en el mundo sea el horror y la confusión en el rostro de su hermana porque se sentirá culpable. Y no quiero que muera con sus manos llenas de sangre._

_Por lo menos, no con _mi_ sangre. _

_—Tengo… miedo —quise reír. Soltar una irónica carcajada, abrazarlo, y reír más, como una maldita loca. Lo sabía: lo conozco tan bien que podía ver el terror en sus ojos cuando esa telaraña abandonó su cuerpo. _

_Quise abrazarlo con tantas ganas y decirle entre risas "yo también, Kohaku. Tu hermana, tu ejemplo a seguir, se muere por el terror que _tú _causaste", pero decidí callar y recostarme en su pecho. Ya no pude ver más como el brillo en sus ojos se apagaba. _

_No quería verlo morir, aunque ese fuese mi destino. _

_—Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí —le digo con la esperanza de hacerlo dormir. Es mejor creer que duermes y soñarás, que saber que mueres y que no pasará nada. Nunca más. _

El cuerpo de Sango se estremeció sobre la bolsa de dormir de Kagome, asustando a la aludida, quien mantenía dos botes diferentes de cremas en ambas manos.

—Bueno… al menos sabes que sigue viva —escuchó por parte de InuYasha, que, aunque había dado un comentario fuera de sí, sabía que estaba igual o más preocupado que ella.

—¡Abajo!

_Mi cuerpo fue perforado. Sentí como las flechas me atravesaban de una en una, sin darme un respiro; sin darme tiempo de prepararme para lo que se me venía. No. Ellas solamente me perforaron la piel, furiosas, decididas a terminar el trabajo que nosotros no hicimos. _

_Al menos alguien estaba decidido de terminar esta agonía._

_Gracias. _

—Parece que está hablando —indicó el monje que yacía de rodillas a un lado de su demacrado rostro—. Debe estar alucinando, señorita Kagome.

Shippo se sentó a un lado de Kirara al escucharla ronronear. Los dos estaban alejados de los adultos y de la exterminadora que parecía estar muriéndose, esta vez, de verdad. Con cuidado, el pequeño demonio le acarició el lomo a su compañera, tratando de darle ánimos y cuando la gatita volteó a verlo, sonrió.

—Ya verás que se pondrá bien. Kagome es muy buena curando heridas —le informó rascándole debajo de su orejita izquierda—. «Y si no puede, no te preocupes. Ellos son buenos, y te adoptarán… así como lo hicieron conmigo cuando quedé solo» —quiso decir, pero prefirió que aquello se quedara dentro, muy dentro de su cabeza.

_Y ahora, quiero matarme a mí misma. ¿Gracias? ¿Cómo es que soy tan débil para agradecerle al enemigo por su gesto de "bondad"? Todo es culpa de ellos. _

_Todo mi dolor, todo el sufrir de mis camaradas. El quebrantamiento de mi hermano. ¡Es culpa de ellos! _

_No puedo morir. No en manos de ellos. _

_Alguien debe quedar vivo para vengarnos. Debe aguantar, soportar aunque sienta que la última gota de sangre abandona su cuerpo; cuando le haya quitado la vida al último residente de este palacio con su desgastada y sucia arma, entonces, podrá morir. Y reunirse con los demás._

_Y decidí, que esa persona sería _yo.

_No debo morir, no voy a morir. Ya no siento el torso de mi hermano, ni su respiración. La conexión con lo que me rodea se está acabando y, el dolor de las flechas en mi cuerpo se hace agudo y luego, desaparece. Después vuelve a aparecer. Está intermitente: va y viene, va y viene mientras lucho por aferrar mis dedos en la tierra llena de sangre de Kohaku y mía. Trato de sumergirlos para pescarme con fuerza de la vida terrenal y así, poder llevar a cabo la venganza de mi gente. _

_Ellos no se llevarán mi vida. _

_Ellos no tocarán mi cuerpo. _

_Padre, juro que vengaré sus memorias. Hermano… no te preocupes, nada de esto fue tu culpa y te lo demostraré, ¡lo haré! _

_—Los… ma… ré —ni siquiera soy capaz de hablar. Dios, ¿por qué soy tan débil? _

_Mis lágrimas recorren mis mejillas ante la última oleada de impotencia y vergüenza que invade mi cuerpo. No puedo moverme y el dolor ha dejado de ser intermitente. _

_Ya no existe. Ya nada existe. _

_Todo se ha perdido: ellos ganaron. _

«No quiero morir. No debo morir…

Ayuda.

Padre, hermano, _ayúdenme… __»_

_Mi cuerpo está siendo aplastado y mi garganta está obstruida, impidiéndome respirar, hablar, gritar, jadear. _

_ Y el dolor ha dejado de ser intermitente. _

_El dolor ha vuelto, retorciéndome las entrañas. El dolor es más fuerte y el aire más débil. Y una vez más, intento moverme y una vez más, he fallado. _

_Estoy viva. Lo sé, la agonía que siento en estos momentos es la única prueba gentil que necesito para asegurarlo. Viva y atrapada. Estoy bajo tierra y por eso, quiero gritar: __«__ ¡No morí!, ¿me oyen? ¡Sigo perteneciéndole a los vivos! Este no es mi lugar, ¡no debo estar en esta oscuridad! ¡Sáquenme!__» __pero sé que nadie es capaz de oírme, ni siquiera a mis intentos de sollozos. _

_Estoy viva y sola en un infierno donde es preferible morir ya y dejar todos tus deseos codiciosos atrás. Pero ni siquiera soy capaz de hacerlo: si muero, no podré encontrarme con padre ni con Kohaku, ¿qué dirán? ¿Qué aún teniendo la oportunidad de volver y luchar por ellos y por mí, decido perder y morir porque estoy siendo aplastada por kilos y kilos de tierra húmeda? Que patético. _

_—… _

_Me ahogo. La tierra que entra por los orificios de mi nariz y de mi boca entreabierta es cada vez más, tapando todo posibilidad de aire dentro de mí. Es como si una gran cantidad de rocas taparan tu garganta y unos asquerosos dedos juguetearan dentro de tus fosas nasales, sin sacarlos, en lugar de eso, los meten más y más hasta que los sientes en zonas prohibidas. Luego, forcejeas para sacarlos, toses hasta querer vomitar para escupir esas rocas pero todo es en vano: porque no tienes la fuerza, estás inmóvil y si abres más la boca para gritar, más rocas entrarán y morirás. _

_Estás atrapada, viva y sola. _

_Y furiosa. _

_Y ultrajada. _

_Y decidida a matar a todos aquellos que osaron burlarse de ti. _

_Entonces, con desesperación, con cólera, con fuerza, muevo mis manos, escarbando con asco la tierra húmeda que yace sobre mí. Siento como la suciedad se adhiere a la piel bajo mis uñas y eso, de alguna manera, hace enfurecerme mucho más: ya no quiero estar sucia, ya no quiero estar herida. Quiero salir de esta tumba que no me corresponde, quiero asesinar, quiero gritar._

_Quiero respirar. _

_«Sango, no nos dejes Sango —y sigo luchando—. Sango, ven con tu padre, recuéstate y deja que la tierra te reclame. Vamos Sango, ¡ven con nosotros!», ¡y sigo luchando!, con lágrimas, con miedo, con desesperación, ¡sigo escarbando!_

_«Tú no eres mi padre.» _

_«Sango, déjame abrazarte. Déjame guiarte. Te quiero Sango y te quiero a mi lado. Mi pequeña, mi bebé, ¡vámonos juntos al infierno!» _

_« ¡Tú no eres mi padre!» _

_Siento el contacto con el exterior una vez más: una débil brisa golpea la punta de mi nariz y entonces sigo peleando con más fuerza. Sólo un poco más… sólo un poco… _

_Unos brazos ajenos me rebasan, los puedo ver a la perfección: son grises, secos y agrietados. No les doy importancia, porque veo el sol, los rayos, el cielo azul. ¡Soy libre!_

_Los brazos me atrapan, se enredan a mí rostro, jalándome nuevamente hacia ese hueco negro y hostil. Logro gritar, pero ese sonido hace un seco eco entre la tierra, perdiéndose. Los brazos también están húmedos: los siento contra mis labios. Tratan de aplastarme. Me jalan mientras yo extiendo mi mano buscando una última salida… pero todo es inútil._

_Naraku me vuelve a tener en sus garras._

_«__No respires. No pienses. No sientas. Sólo, ¡muere!__»_

_He vuelto a perder. _

* * *

Su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza y acto siguiente, abrió los ojos de golpe, reincorporándose con brusquedad.

Lo primero que hizo al volver, fue _respirar_: abrió la boca, buscando una gran cantidad de aire para "tragar". Fue doloroso y pesado para su pecho, pero no le importó. Repitió aquel proceso cuatro veces más hasta que fue interrumpida por Kagome, quién, alarmada, la ayudó a sentarse sobre la bolsa de dormir.

Estando en esa posición, cabizbaja y aturdida, empezó a respirar ahora por la nariz. Como era debido, tratando de recuperar la calma y centrarse a la realidad.

Los cuatro miembros del grupo (al que ella todavía no se sentía parte de) la miraron absortos, sin saber qué hacer. O más bien, sin saber qué decir: si se acercaban, ¿los rechazaría como ha estado haciendo desde que la rescataron?, ¿volvería a decaer? O, ¿deberían darle unos minutos a solas?

Sango admiró sus manos temblorosas y por fin, sintió el contacto de la tibia brisa sobre su sudorosa piel. El sudor era frío, reconoció llevándose sus puños a su pecho: le dolía por el esfuerzo de recuperar aire que nunca perdió y que nunca jamás quería volver a perder.

«Estás pesadillas —inquirió viéndose sus sudorosas palmas con horror—, ¿cuándo terminarán? Ya no lo soporto. No quiero recordar ese lugar… no quiero»

Una mano ajena se atrevió a tocar su hombro y ella, bruscamente se giró, apartándola de su cuerpo.

—Está bien… estás bien Sango —corrigió Kagome de inmediato quién yacía de cuclillas a su lado—. Ya llegaremos a la aldea y descansarás como se debe, ¿sí? —señaló sonriéndole con amabilidad, aunque por dentro, estaba preocupada por la exterminadora. No llevaba si quiera dos días con ellos y algo le decía que no duraría mucho más: las heridas eran graves. Naraku, increíblemente, se había superado a él mismo con aquella acción: la mató, usó y le arrebató a su hermano.

Maldito seas, Naraku.

Sango miró el rostro de cada uno de ellos sin poder comprenderlos. En especial a InuYasha. ¿Por qué la ayudan a pesar de que ella quería lastimarlos? ¿Por qué InuYasha la lleva en su espalda después de todos los insultos y peleas que le brindó días atrás? Ella no merecía esa atención y amabilidad.

Sentía vergüenza, no podía aceptar ese trato.

—Agradezco tanto que me hayan ayudado —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y apartando su vista, mirando un punto perdido de la tierra—, pero no lo merezco. Deberían dejarme aquí.

—No empieces con eso, mujer —atajó InuYasha cruzando sus brazos—. Ya lo habíamos hablado, ¿o no te quedó claro? Para vencer a Naraku, debemos estar juntos. El muy hijo de puta se hace cada vez más fuerte y mientras más enemigos tenga, mejor —Miroku lo miró con atención, dudoso y después, asintió en silencio—. Después de exterminarlo, eres libre de irte si quieres —espetó mirando hacia el horizonte. Sus orejas hicieron un movimiento rápido y luego, suspiró con fuerza—. Qué más da, son tus decisiones después de todo: vete ya, si eso quieres. Pero no esperes recuperar a tu hermano tu sola, morirás al primer intento. Que te quede claro —la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Si, ese era un truco sucio, mucho, hasta para él pero, ¡maldición! No podía dejar que se fuera en ese estado.

¿Por qué tenía que tener una gran debilidad por las mujeres? Mierda.

—¡InuYasha! —espetó Kagome pero fue interrumpida por Miroku mientras tanto, Sango se retorcía en su interior.

«Sé que no será fácil, lo sé… lo matará antes de poder acercarme. Naraku lo matará como lo hizo esa vez, cielos, lo hará.»

Su mandíbula se endureció y sus dientes dieron un leve rechinido ante la nueva ira que invadió su jodido cuerpo.

—Él tiene razón, señorita Kagome. A este paso, ya no será nada fácil derrotarlo; inclusive con la señorita aquí presente —echó una mirada rápida— será un duro camino por recorrer —sonrió y Sango lo miró aturdida—. Más no imposible, ¿no cree, Sango?

La chica dio un respingo: era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

Dio un leve asentimiento—. Me quedaré hasta cumplir con mi propósito —decidió mirando el rostro de cada uno de los presentes, empezando por el monje, terminando con Kirara y exceptuando a InuYasha.

Todavía no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara.

Kagome se levantó sacudiéndose la parte trasera de su falta con una escondida sonrisa en su rostro. Vaya, la exterminadora sí que tenía muchas agallas, más que ella misma: si Naraku le hiciera eso a su familia y jugara con la vida de Souta, la verdad, no tendría idea de qué hacer. Se volvería loca. Sí, eso tenía más sentido: loca y, tal vez…

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. (Matarse nunca es una opción, Kagome).

—Hay que continuar, pronto anochecerá y no hemos encontrado si quiera un refugio —señaló la sacerdotisa llamando la atención de InuYasha, jalando con debilidad su _hitoe. _

_—_Sí, tienes razón —continuó el hanyou descruzando sus brazos y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te ayudo a levantarte o puedes tu sola?

Sango, quien rascaba debajo de la oreja a Kirara con sumiso cuidado y atención, tratando de alejar todos los malos y amargos recuerdos de esa pesadilla. De esa experiencia. Imaginando que no ha pasado nada malo, que todo son lejanos y locos inventos suyos. Que la realidad era esa: ella y Kirara. En ese momento. Compartiendo esa corta tranquilidad que desde ahora en adelante, se convertiría un lujo tener, miró a InuYasha desorientada y después, comprendió.

—Puedo hacerlo y ya no quiero causarte molestias, en serio. Puedo ir en el lomo de Kirara —avisó acariciando la cabecita de su gata, haciéndole ronronear—. No te preocupes por mí —murmuró sin hacer contacto visual.

InuYasha bufó.

—Eres muy necia, igual que ella —señaló fastidiado a la sacerdotisa—. No es preocupación, tonta. Es necesidad, ¿qué pasa si ese malnacido nos ataca? Kirara podrá esquivar los ataques, pero dudo que seas capaz de sostenerte como es debido. Te caerás. Deja de rezongar y sube a mi espalda, que ya perdimos mucho tiempo —Sango hizo una mueca.

Minutos después, estaba de nuevo sobre la espalda de ese hanyou al que días atrás atacó creyendo que era su más grande enemigo.

Al que manchó y juzgó por tener sangre inexistente en sus ropas. Al que quería matar en nombre de su aldea.

Aldea a la cual, InuYasha mostró respeto, aun sin conocer a ningún miembro de su hogar.

Naraku se la había jugado muy bien. Jodidamente bien.

La brisa era fresca, advirtiéndoles que el anochecer estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban. Aún así, el sol brillaba con fuerza y Sango quedó maravillada: era un lindo día. No tardó mucho en sentirse mal por eso. No creía que era correcto estar disfrutando de paisajes, cuando su hermano, tal vez, estaba siendo torturado en esos mismos momentos.

O peor aún (¿había cosa peor?), asesinando. Sin siquiera saberlo

El cabello plateado de su cuidador le hacía cosquillas en su rostro así que, incómodamente, comenzó a moverse para tratar de quitárselo de encima. El único lugar donde estaba "a salvo" era en su hombro.

«Se parece mucho a nosotros —concluyó con asombro observando con atención el poco perfil que InuYasha le brindaba—. Su rostro… parece un niño —y, sonrojada apartó su vista y escondió su sonrisa—. Y con su actitud, InuYasha _es_ un completo niño. Me agrada»

—_Oi_ Sango, ¿cómo vas? —cuestionó curioso, sonriendo, disfrutando el choque del viendo contra su rostro. Como un vil perro.

—Bien. Todo está bien —respondió volviendo a sentir su cabello plateado en su rostro. Esta vez, no le molestó en lo absoluto.

Mientras, Kagome apartaba su mirada con pesadez de ellos dos, sin comprender con exactitud qué significaba lo que sentía en esos momentos.

—Kagome, oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —cuestionó Shippo, asomando su cabeza para ver el rostro de la chica desde su altura. Los dos iban sobre Kirara.

Kagome sonrió, con fuerza.

—Sí. Sólo me siento cansada, quisiera dormir —el niño bufó y se dejó caer sobre el suave pelaje del lomo de su nueva amiga.

—Sí, ¡me muero por un poco de sueño!

* * *

Miroku inspeccionó el enorme y frondoso bosque, caminando más de diez metros de ida y vuelta. Era enorme y tal vez, se les complicaría salir de ahí, sobre todo en esos momentos donde la oscuridad reinaba y la luz de la luna no era muy fiel.

Se alejó un poco de sus amigos, para tratar de acaparar cada rincón de ese lugar desde su sitio en tierra. Imposible, claro estaba, pero con el simple hecho de captar una débil aura maligna les serviría de advertencia para no entrar. No estaban en condiciones para luchar.

Divisaba enormes montañas cubiertas por las oscuras nubes que gobernaban el cielo nocturno. Aunque también podía tratarse de densa niebla. Quién sabe.

El monje se encogió de hombros: nada. No había nada maligno ahí pero le seguía dando escalofríos. Podía ser sólo su imaginación, pero juraba que no había ningún ser viviente habitando entre esos árboles y tierra. Aquel enorme bosque estaba solo, sin embargo, no podía negar que los frondosos árboles les podían servir de protección por si comenzaba a llover… o simplemente, por si un demonio estaba en su búsqueda, por órdenes de Naraku o para reclamar los fragmentos que la señorita Kagome cargaba consigo.

Volvió a acercarse al grupo, notando con astucia que la señorita Kagome también estaba inquieta.

—No percibo ningún fragmento —inquirió la joven—. Ni nada fuera de lo normal, ¿es en serio que debemos entrar ahí? Podemos rodearlo, sé que podemos —pidió con sus tontas rodillas temblorosas, juntando su cuerpo con el del hanyou… y el de la exterminadora.

Shippo se había aferrado a las piernas de Kagome y Kirara los miraba a todos, curiosa.

Miroku suspiró.

—No creo que sea sensato, por el tamaño del bosque, nos tomará una eternidad y la verdad —los miró masajeando su nuca— todos necesitamos descansar. Sólo esta noche, señorita Kagome.

La sacerdotisa soltó un pesado y derrotado suspiro.

—Bien —espetó entre dientes e InuYasha sonrió, burlón.

—No puedo creer que tengas miedo. Este bosque se ve acogedor. Todo lo contrario, ¿has visto tu rostro por las mañanas? ¡Eso sí que da miedo! ¿Y has visto a alguien quejarse por aquello? —rió— ¡No! —aulló entre carcajadas. Debía aprovechar, con Sango a sus espaldas, Kagome no podía usar la odiosa palabra "abajo".

—¡Eres un grosero, tonto y cruel! —empezó a balbucear al tiempo que InuYasha vociferaba "fea, fea ¡fea! Cara de ogro, ¡ogra fea!"

Miroku, Shippo y Kirara pusieron los ojos en blanco: esos dos. La verdad, ya se habían tardado.

"Yo tampoco quiero entrar", una frase, una oración que no fue capaz de decir.

Sango se había quedado sin habla, inmóvil y con los ojos bien abiertos ante ese majestuoso y monstruoso bosque cubierto de oscuridad. No comprendía desde cuando había adoptado ese odioso temor: antes, sin pensarlo, hubiera entrado a lugares con peor pinta que ese, sin pensarlo, y hasta le divertiría hacerlo. Le gustaban los retos.

Pero ahora no estaba de humor para desafiar a la muerte, ni su propio valor. Ya lo había desafiado una vez y…

_«__Los brazos me atrapan, se enredan a mí rostro, jalándome nuevamente hacia ese hueco negro y hostil__»_

Se aferró más de InuYasha, ahorcándolo un poco y el otro estaba tan concentrado peleando con Kagome que ni lo sintió.

… nada terminó bien.

"No. Voy. A. Entrar". Otra frase no dicha, el pesado nudo en su garganta no le permitió hablar.

—Bien, avancemos —señaló InuYasha levantando el cuerpo de Sango, al estar resbalándose de su espalda. La chica se estremeció volviendo a la realidad—. Quisiera cerrar los ojos, aunque sea unos minutos —confesó soltando un gran y ruidoso bostezo.

Los demás le siguieron, Kagome y Shippo soltando pequeños alaridos y murmureos incomprensibles, Miroku cargando a Kirara, manteniéndola en su brazo. No pudo evitarlo, y le rascó debajo de su oreja: la gata ronroneó y el monje sonrió.

«No. No, InuYasha, ¡no! Bájame, te lo ruego. Déjame aquí, ¡no quiero!», su cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos. Estaba inquieta y se abrazó más del cuello de hanyou, ocasionándole un poco de asfixia. InuYasha la miró por el rabillo de ojo, creyendo que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, o algo por el estilo, pero comprobó que al igual que los demás, Sango tenía miedo. Entonces, sonrió divertido «mujeres».

Pero la verdad era otra: Sango no quería entrar ahí simplemente porque sentía miedo por el "aspecto" del lugar. No. La razón era porque creía haberlo escuchado llamarle. El sonido fue tan claro, tan limpio que podía decir que provenía del viento interior del bosque: «Sango, te estábamos esperando Sango. Ven Sango, ven. Aquí está pap…». Negó y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Aquello, todo aquello debía ser imposible.

Su padre estaba muerto. Todos estaban muertos. («Sango»). No hay posibilidad alguna de que alguien esté ahí («Sango, tu padre te extraña»), el monje llamado Miroku lo había dicho. No hay nada. Entonces, no hay que sentir miedo, es un lugar seguro («Sango, tu hermano quiere verte»).

Pero los oía. Escuchaba las voces a la perfección: pronunciaban su nombre, la llamaban y todo provenía del interior de ese maldito bosque. Eran tan claras, tan reales, que se cuestionó el por qué los demás no han comentado una palabra si quiera al respecto: ¿por qué Kagome no chilla de miedo? ¿Por qué Miroku sigue acariciando a Kirara? ¿Por qué InuYasha sonríe?

¿Es que acaso ellos no lo escuchan? ¿No se percatan de que hay algo ahí dentro, que algo vive ahí y que ese algo, la conoce?

Las copas de los árboles se mecían al ritmo de la brisa nocturna y al tenerlos sobre su cabeza, los ojos de Sango se abrieron de golpe, en silencio: parecía que le estaban dando la bienvenida. Parecía que la observaban desde arriba. La cazaban. Lo siguiente pudo haber sido sólo su imaginación, una mala jugada de su mente pero aquellas podridas, delgadas y largas ramas se entrecruzaban formando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa torcida y se escuchabas con atención, si guardabas el suficiente silencio (como el que había en esos momentos) y te concentrabas en lo que ahí estaba podías escuchar la risa. Una fantasmal, una inexistente, pero que a la vez estaba muy presente, contigo, porque se reía de ti.

—Ya descansarás —señaló InuYasha al sentir como el agarre de Sango sobre su cuello se aflojaba—, así que aguanta, ¿ok?

La exterminadora vio su perfil, incrédula, desconcertada: el rostro del hanyou estaba contraído. Lo notaba en su mandíbula y se preguntó si él por fin había percibido o escuchado las voces del bosque, pero, cuando se percató que volteaba a verla (por el rabillo del ojo) y le sonrió, concluyó que no era así.

Entonces, se volvió a aferrar de su cuello.

«Sango.»

Y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya estaban dentro.

—_Tsk_ —Sango se volvió a estremecer—. Esta muy oscuro aquí, no puedo ver ni una mierda. ¡Miroku! — Y para ser sinceros, InuYasha exageraba.

—Estoy junto a ti, InuYasha —señaló el monje.

—¡Debimos de encender algo antes de entrar aquí! —siguió gritando, como si todos estuviesen lejos, ignorando el hecho de que su compañero le había negado aquel pensamiento hace uno segundos.

«Todos estamos aquí, Sango.»

Escondió su rostro entre la cabellera plateada del hanyou y la sacerdotisa se encogió de hombros.

—InuYasha, baja la voz —pidió Kagome con Shippo en brazos.

—¿Kagome?, ¡hey, dónde estás mujer, no te veo! —exclamó deteniéndose en seco. Mirando de un lado a otro completamente a ciegas— ¿Eh?

—Soy yo, tranquilo —avisó la sacerdotisa al pegarse contra su brazo. InuYasha bufó.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, percibí tu aroma!

Ruido, mucho ruido. Era ajeno y no provenía de sus compañeros, entonces, Sango se alarmó.

—Eh, chicos.

—¡¿Entonces para qué demonios preguntas dónde estamos si puedes olfatearnos?!

—¡¿Por qué carajo gritas?! ¡Si estoy a tu maldito lado, mujer! —exclamó a todo pulmón—, ¡me dejas sordo!

Y mientras tanto Miroku—: eres una bonita gatita, sí, sí lo eres.

Sango se removió un poco, agudizando sus sentidos, entrecerrando sus ojos, tratando de captar qué era aquello: no eran pasos. De eso estaba segura, aunque sonaba como si estuviesen arrastrando algún objeto, llevándose de encuentro las hojas.

—InuYasha…

«Hermana, regresa a mi lado».

—¡Tú eras el que empezó a gritar sin necesidad alguna!

Todo el grupo entró, entre gritos, empujones y discusiones… y salió, sin complicación alguna. No tardaron ni tres minutos en abandonar ese enorme y ancho lugar que parecía, desde el exterior, no tener fin.

Se desorientaron al principio debido a la gran cantidad de luz lunar que iluminaba el sendero, dejando a la vista una pequeña (y tal vez) pacífica aldea. Cuando hace unos momentos, estaban inundados y perdidos en una gruesa, profunda y áspera oscuridad.

Shippo saltó de los brazos de Kagome, dio un par de pasos, observó las casas que yacían no muy a lo lejos y, al comprobar que no era una ilusión, las señaló y miró a su confundido grupo—: ¿Esta aldea, está dentro del bosque? —su dedito cayó y alzó sus ojos sobre la cabeza de sus compañeros, respondiéndose él mismo la pregunta planteada: no. El bosque, el gran y temible bosque yacía a sus espaldas, luciendo tétrico, luciendo _muerto_.

No, no estaban dentro de ese lugar. De hecho, nunca lo estuvieron.

No ellos, al menos.

—¿Todo fue una ilusión? —cuestionó Kagome entre aliviada, curiosa y asustada.

Miroku, quién estaba dispuesto a responderle con un "tal vez", se tragó sus palabras y, estupefacto, dejó caer sus brazos soltando a la gata demonio quién aterrizó de pie con facilidad. El monje frunció el entrecejo alarmado y clavó su bastón al suelo.

—InuYasha —el aludido lo miró de mala gana—, ¿dónde está Sango?

El hanyou se giró sobre él mismo, en seco y anonadado: Sango estaba en su espalda, nunca la soltó, nunca la bajó. Estuvo todo este tiempo sintiendo su cálida y pesada respiración sobre su nuca, entonces, ¿cuándo… cuándo se fue?

—Mierda —vociferó moviéndose de un lado a otro, ansioso—, ¡Sango, Sango!

Kagome, aturdida, admiró la escena desde su lugar: los dos hombres buscaban de un lado a otro, desde extremos opuestos, sin respuesta alguna. Escuchó un gruñido, uno al cual empezaba a familiarizarse, era Kirara. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta: el bosque era un youkai en sí.

Y aquel youkai, había tomado presa a su compañera.

«Pero… ¿qué clase de demonio es? No puedo siquiera sentir su energía —concluyó observando las enormes copas de los árboles, que parecían sonreírle. Se horrorizó por completo ante aquel pensamiento—, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¡¿Qué es este lugar?!»

InuYasha y Miroku buscaban, Kirara gruñía, Shippo se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer y Kagome… ella se quedó paralizada al confirmar que esos árboles la miraban. Miraban a todos, para ser exactos. Se burlaban, pero al saber que tenían la atención de la sacerdotisa, le hicieron llegar a ella el recado, haciéndola estremecer y chillar por lo bajo:

«Será de _nosotros_, antes de que el sol logre salir_._»

* * *

Sus brazos no le permitían caer por completo sobre aquella tierra maldita y su cobardía no la dejaba levantar su cabeza, ponerse de pie y salir de ahí.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que sus esfuerzos iban a hacer inútiles, de todas maneras. Esas enredaderas iban a volver y la jalarían como lo hicieron hace un momento, cuando la arrancaron de la espalda de InuYasha para dejarla en medio del bosque, donde yacía centrada toda la oscuridad y donde la presión sobre su pecho se hacía cada vez más sofocante, insoportable y doloroso.

Le estaba costando respirar y recordó la última vez que estuvo en una situación similar: cuando había sido enterrada viva.

Cerró sus ojos, apretó los dientes y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la tierra, levantando polvo, despertando sus ganas de gritar. Le dolía en su orgullo recordar aquel momento. Le dolía tanto hasta el grado de desear en verdad haber estado muerta e irse al infierno: ser asesinada y que sus asesinos la enterrasen, sintiendo al final lástima y compasión por ella, su familia y sus compañeros. Y volvió, pero lo hizo solamente para caer en los brazos del demonio una vez más.

Era una idiota. Por eso, su hermano se le había sido arrebatado de su lado de la forma más cruel: estaba vivo, pero jamás volvería a ser lo que en verdad era. Ya estaba marcado… al igual que ella.

Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus pestañas y caían sobre la dura y áspera tierra, humedeciéndola, pero no lo suficiente. Lloraba por rabia… lloraba por miedo.

—Chicos —balbuceó agotada, agachando más la cabeza permitiéndole a su fleco cubrir gran cantidad de su rostro—, alguien, por favor… —las ramas y enredaderas volvían a arrastrarse, por la tierra, por los troncos, desde el cielo; lo hacían con cautela, parecían serpientes acechando a una presa a la cual, no decidieron matar a último momento (porque decidieron que jugar con la comida sería mucho mejor)—…¡ayúdenme! —gritó a todo pulmón, tanto, que su cuerpo dio un brusco respingo. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y los mantuvo así porque sabía que aquellas _cosas_ yacían detrás. Las sentía rosar las plantas de sus pies y sabía que si fuese cualquier otra situación, aquel tacto le produciría cosquillas y ella reiría. Pero ese no era el momento y lo único que le producía el ser acariciada por esas ramas era repulsión y escalofríos.

Comenzó a llorar una vez más: porque estaba sola, asustada, volvía a ser una cobarde y, por primera vez, no le daba vergüenza admitirlo: quería ser rescatada.

Quería a Kirara.

(Las enredaderas se alzaron…)

Quería a InuYasha

(… fusionándose con las ramas, las hojas secas y podridas, alzando el lodo cuyo hedor envenenaba los pulmones de cualquiera…)

Quería a su padre.

(… y toda aquella unión de porquerías poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma. De una persona, de un niño. De alguien vivo.)

—Kohaku —llamó alzando su vista a la nada, soltando grandes hipidos que le cortaban la respiración y el habla. Trató de callar, pero era imposible: «estoy sola», era en lo único que podía pensar y eso la quebraba por dentro— tengo mucho miedo. Por favor, por favor hermano —rezó a la nada, aferrando sus uñas a la tierra encajándosela bajo la piel— ven. Quédate a mi lado, por favor, ¡Kohaku!

—Yo los maté… los maté a todos —rió por lo bajo y Sango palideció.

—¿K-Kohaku?

La exterminadora, con sus brazos y piernas temblorosas, giró sobre su cuerpo sosteniendo su peso con sus codos.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y pudo sentir como su cuerpo se enfriaba ante el hecho de que toda su sangre bajó hacia las puntas de sus pies en cuestión de segundos. Su boca se abrió y cerró al no poder siquiera balbucear. Sudaba y las gotas eran frías. Su rostro comenzaba a llenarse de gotitas de agua, mientras su boca se secaba negándole cualquier acceso de saliva. Los ojos le ardían. Por más que quería llorar, ya no era capaz de hacerlo: todas las lágrimas se pararon en seco rehusándose a salir. Era como si ellas también tuviesen miedo y se negasen rotundamente a mostrarse ante él.

Porque él no era su hermano. No podía serlo, ¿o sí?

Kohaku tenía su uniforme de exterminador. Con los mismos rasguños y suciedad de la última batalla. Tenía las heridas, la sangre seca y la sangre fresca que brillaba sobre su plateada y filosa arma. Incluso, todavía resbalaban gotas rojas. El arma descansaba en su mano derecha, parecía que jugaba con la cadena ya que la oz hacía el movimiento de un péndulo. Pero no era el movimiento de su muñeca sino el de su cuerpo entero.

Al parecer no podía mantenerse de pie. Sango juraba que el cuerpo de ese niño que tomó el aspecto de su hermano, no estaba hecho de carne y hueso: Kohaku se tambaleaba sin moverse de su sitio, era como si sus pies estuviesen encajados sobre la tierra. Le costaba mantener el equilibrio, pero eso no quería decir que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para actuar.

Sango se estremeció al ver que los labios de su "hermano" se movían, articulando palabras que no era capaz de entender. Estaba hablando él sólo, para él mismo. No podía ver su rostro, estaba agachado, tambaleándose, bailando al ritmo de su arma y entonces, la vio.

Levantó su rostro de golpe y le sonrió ocasionando un nudo en la boca del estómago de la exterminadora—. Kohaku —lo llamó rompiendo a llorar. Los ojos de su hermano eran grises, sin vida, sin brillo alguno. Esos eran sus ojos a partir de ahora y fue cuando todo en ella se derrumbó: ¿en verdad era su hermano? Conocía aquella mirada: fue la misma que tenía cuando asesinó a sus camaradas y a su padre, fue la misma mirada que tuvo cuando la atacó y a su grupo. La misma mirada que le ofreció cuando la dejó malherida, yéndose con aquella demonio de los vientos.

Era la mirada de muerte y traición.

Y esa sonrisa, no era más la de ese niño inocente al cual vio nacer. Era la de un… asesino.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestionó de golpe, sorprendiéndose al saber que tenía la fuerza para hablar.

Se levantó, a duras penas, pero lo logró. A diferencia de Kohaku, ella no se tambaleaba, aunque su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle: sólo se agarró con fuerza su brazo izquierdo ante la caída que sufrió cuando fue jalada de la espalda de InuYasha.

Nuevamente, los labios de su hermano se movieron. Con rapidez y por un momento, Sango vio emoción en su inexpresivo rostro. Eso le dio escalofríos.

—¡Kohaku, respóndeme! —exigió con un ligero quiebre en su voz: los labios del niño seguían y seguían y Sango negó desesperada—. Kohaku… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Naraku te mandó? —se mordió el labio inferior—. ¡Maldita sea, respóndeme!

Los labios del niño se fruncieron. Marcándole un alto a aquellas palabras no dichas.

Duraron un buen rato en silencio y Sango creyó que la espera la terminaría por comer viva: los latidos del corazón estaban en su garganta, en las palmas de sus manos, en sus oídos. Esperaba con cautela cualquier movimiento en falso y también, esperaba que alguien, quien sea, llegara para detener una pelea que todavía no comenzaba.

—_¡Asesino, asesino, asesino, Kohaku es un asesino! _—la mueca de horror que yacía en su rostro no fue lo suficiente para demostrar como aquella escena la había perturbado— _¡Kohaku es un mal hermano, mal hermano. Malo, malo! _

Apretaba sus orejas con fuerza: aquello no parecían palabras. Eran chillidos de algo no humano. Penetraban en tus oídos tal vez con la intención de hacerlos sangrar o hasta hacerlos explotar.

—¡Basta! —exigió con dificultad— ¡detente, hazlo ahora, Kohaku!

—_Malo. Malo. Malo. Malo. Malo. Malo. _—El tambaleo era más rápido: adelante, atrás, izquierda, atrás, derecha, izquierda, adelante. La oz comenzaba a salpicar la sangre fresca a largas distancias, ensuciando la tierra, ensuciando las mejillas de Sango.

Pero la escena. _Esa_ escena era tan fuerte y perturbadora que Sango no era capaz de sentir las un millón de gotitas rojas que salpicaban su rostro. Kohaku no parecía humano. Ni demonio. No parecía real.

Estaba estática, con sus pupilas dilatadas y su boca bien abierta. Se le había vuelto a secar la garganta pero tampoco lo podía sentir.

—Basta —rogó balbuceante—. Kohaku… detente.

—_Malo. Malo… malo, malo… _—los jadeos paraban al igual que sus movimientos. La oz, se detuvo en medio del aire—. Her… ¿hermana?

Y algo dentro de ella hizo _clic. _Aquel llamado, esa sencilla palabra, la hizo despertar: su corazón latía, tranquilo y constante, sus ojos ya no le dolían y el sudor había desaparecido.

—Sí, Kohaku. Soy yo —continuó sonriendo exhausta, creyendo que por un momento, su hermano había sido capaz de librarse del control de Naraku—. Tu hermana… —volvió a morderse el labio inferior, para no decaer. No iba a llorar ahora que su pequeño estaba consciente—. Te extraño Kohaku.

El chico sollozó llevándose las dos manos a su rostro (sin soltar la oz, ocasionando un chocante ruido de cadenas).

—¿Qué he hecho, hermana? —preguntó entre un fuerte y pesado llanto— ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué? —Sango se encogió de hombros y apartó su mirada, soltando pequeñas y no constantes lágrimas. Quería abrazarlo, con tanta fuerza y tumbarse con él a llorar. Pero no pudo y eso le dolió.

Algo, muy, muy dentro de ella no lo perdonaba y se negaba a verlo a los ojos con compasión. Se odiaba por eso, ¿qué clase de hermana era? ¿Cómo podía siquiera odiar a su hermano, aunque no fuese un sentimiento que yace vivo y ardiente dentro de su ser?

Nada de eso estaba bien. Nada.

—Déjalo. Ya no podemos recuperar el pasado, pero… debemos luchar para obtener un futuro, juntos, ¿entiendes eso Kohaku?

—¿Qué he hecho? —balbuceó para sí observándose las palmas de sus temblorosas manos junto con su arma.

Sango tomó todo el aire que pudo al ver el rostro de su hermano lleno de sangre. Sabía muy bien a quiénes le pertenecían, incluso, sabía que había sangre de ella también. Kohaku no se había percatado, al igual que ella tampoco no sentía la sangre ajena escurrir por sus mejillas, empapando uno que otro mechón castaño.

—No fue tu culpa —trató de decir, como una niña tonta que no sabía nada de la situación—. Nada de esto lo fue.

—¿Qué he hecho?

—Kohaku —su hermano la miró, esta vez, había brillo en sus orbes castañas.

—¿Qué he hecho? —volvió a cuestionarse y ella frunció el ceño—, ¿cómo pude… dejarte viva? —retrocedió—, ¿cómo pude… fallar?

Sus ojos podían parecer vivos, pero su voz, no.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Todos estamos aquí, hermana —explicó alzando la cadena—. Papá, la aldea. Todos. Sólo faltas tú. —Su mirada se ensombreció y el rostro de Sango se contrajo—. Todos te extrañan y quieren verte, ¿tú no?

—Yo…

—No —atajó mirando su arma, con admiración—. No lo haces. De lo contrario… —sería por instinto, porque logró reaccionar o porque la verdad ya no sabía qué más hacer, pero comenzó a retroceder. Su hermano la veía y no tenía intención de ir por ella. Estaba furioso y después, Sango se percató que él no era el único que la veía de esa manera.

No estaban solos.

—... ¡no hubieras salido de esa maldita y podrida tumba!

Sango gritó. Ella lo hizo de horror.

Kohaku gritó. Él lo hizo de furia.

Podía estar cagada de miedo, pero eso no significaba que era una idiota y que se quedaría a presenciar lo que su hermano tenía preparada para ella. No. Los rostros, blancos, tanto o más que la nieve fueron el detonante para obligar a sus piernas a echar a correr, no importaba hacia donde, mientras fuese lejos.

Esos rostros se posaron detrás de Kohaku, asomando sus facciones llenas de dolor y enojo. Y esos sentimientos eran para ella. Lo sabía porque reconocía a quienes le pertenecían: era su aldea, era su gente. Estaban ahí para reclamarle: «¿Por qué sigues viva Sango? ¿Por qué no moriste con nosotros? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué no estás aquí, viviendo el infierno? ¿Por qué escapaste? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? _¡¿Por qué?!_»

Las ramas estaban cazándola pero no eran eso, eran brazos. Los brazos de su aldea: la exigían devuelta. La jalaban, rasgaban su ropa, tiraban de sus mangas, de sus pies, la hacían tropezar más no era suficiente para detenerla. Le jalaron su cabello, tan fuerte que por un momento la exterminadora creyó que se le sería arrancado de un tirón pero, solamente la retuvieron haciéndola retroceder en seco. Pero eso no era suficiente para hacerla dejar de correr. No.

«¿Por qué nos niegas, hermana?»

Ella luchaba: soltaba manotazos, golpeaba aquellos brazos largos y delgados con el propósito de alejarlos. Sus reflejos no eran lo mejor en esos momentos, pero le bastaban para esquivar las raíces levantadas de esos enormes árboles y evitar ser jalada con fuerza hacia la nada.

«Somos tu familia, somos tú.»

—¡No me toquen, no se atrevan!

Eran cada vez más. Salían de todas direcciones: por detrás, por debajo, por enfrente. Le costaba moverse, ya no podía escapar: un brazo la tomó del cuello del kimono.

«No puedes huir de nosotros, porque vivimos dentro de ti, ¿entiendes?»

—¡Suéltenme!

Las ramas, los brazos, se enredaron en su cuerpo, alzándola por los aires, aplastando sus huesos.

«¡No puedes dejarnos, Sango!»

—¡No!

Las lianas la atraparon: de pies a cabeza. Lo único que yacía visible eran sus ojos. Las ramas le provocaban nuevas heridas, cortándole los brazos, el abdomen y los muslos. Pero eso no fue lo que la hizo soltar un fuerte alarido de horror (aunque jamás fue escuchado). Lo que la hizo desfallecer, la que la obligó a orinarse encima fue el ver un hueco en la tierra, una tumba preparada especialmente para ella y, saber que, el que la iba a enterrar, sería ese ser con la apariencia de su hermano: yacía sentado en el borde, afilando la oz. Su piel era grisácea y la exterminadora notó llagas viejas y podridas en sus manos y rostro. Y sus ojos, oh, dios, sus ojos ya no estaban vivos o muertos. No. Porque no había nada en esas cuencas: sólo el abismo y en ellos, vio el mismo infierno.

La chica chilló.

Las lianas y ramas se alejaron, dejándola caer hasta llegar al vacío.

Sango soltó un gran y seco grito de dolor debido al impacto de la dura tierra contra su espalda. Por unos segundos, creyó caer inconsciente. Más bien, creyó morir.

Su cabeza había rebotado también, sumergiéndola a un estado momentáneo de ausencia. Su vista era borrosa y no importaba hacia donde volteaba, era lo mismo: estaba rodeada de tierra. Miró hacia arriba y notó las estrellas. Hace un momento no estaban: la noche comenzaba a aclararse.

—Bienvenida devuelta, Sango —con pesadez, la chica giró su rostro. Kohaku, no, ese ser, estaba en la orilla, observándola con una torcida sonrisa en su rostro—. Te estábamos esperando.

Leves golpes en su rostro la incitaron a llevarse una mano hacia sus mejillas y limpiárselas con dificultad—. Sangre —espetó sin haber estado segura de haberlo dicho. En su mano había sangre seca. Por fin la había descubierto. Y también, había tierra.

Volvió a ver hacia arriba y descubrió de donde provenía: aquel ser con forma de Kohaku, comenzaba a enterrarla.

—No… estoy mu…rta —gritó en su cabeza, alzando su brazo, queriendo alcanzar el cielo. Queriendo aferrarse a las estrellas.

La tierra seguía cayendo, con más pesadez, con más fuerza.

—No… —la voz se entrecortó. La visión se ensuciaba también, así que entrecerró sus ojos. Ya no podía ver aquellas luces, todo era opacado por los montículos que caían sobre su cabeza—… estoy… viva… estoy…

El brazo, la única parte de su cuerpo que seguía con libertad, empezaba a detener los movimientos inútiles de sus dedos por aferrarse al cielo. En poco tiempo, la tierra también lo cubrió, enterrando de esta manera a la última mujer del clan de los exterminadores, para siempre.

«Bienvenida a casa, Sango.»

* * *

Cuando InuYasha la encontró, era de día: el cuerpo de Sango estaba semienterrado debajo de un gran sauce. Su brazo derecho yacía bien extendido hacia el cielo y su rostro estaba al descubierto, al igual que las puntas de sus pies.

Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, pero no había necesidad de creer que estaba consciente.

—Resiste, maldición, ¡resiste! —exigió sacándola de un tirón de ese lugar.

La tierra ya no estaba viva así que no podía luchar por su presa.

Sango se le había sido arrebatada, una vez más y esta vez, tendría que esperar _años _para tenerla nuevamente en su poder.

_Adiós, InuYasha_

El hanyou se detuvo en seco, con el cuerpo de la exterminadora entre sus brazos.

Negó para sí, ya no tenía caso voltear. Así que siguió, hasta salir por fin de ese endemoniado lugar.

* * *

"Es un milagro que su amiga siga con vida. Nadie sale del bosque de Akuma. Nadie"

"Dicen que ese bosque es el mismísimo diablo."

"Ahí habita el demonio."

"Ahí habitan tus miedos."

"Ese lugar es el infierno."

Según el viejo sabio de aquella aldea. El bosque de Akuma se considera el demonio más poderoso que habita en la tierra. Su función no es pelear, su función es comer. Él elije a sus presas en el momento en que tocan su tierra: debe ser aquel que más ha sufrido, el que más temores tiene. El más débil. Le gusta jugar y se transforma en lo que más le temes. Y, si la demencia no te acaba antes, lo hace él. Nadie sabe todavía como.

—No podemos decir que Sango salió victoriosa. Dudo mucho que aquello haya sido una batalla —señaló Kagome, lavando con cuidado las heridas del rostro de su futura amiga—. Lo único que sé, es que está con vida, con nosotros. Y eso me hace sentir… tranquila.

—El bosque la rechazó —concluyó Miroku, desde un rincón del pequeño cuarto—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque ella no es débil —todos voltearon a verlo e InuYasha ni se molestó en devolverles la mirada. Continuó de pie, recargado en el marco de la entrada, observando las enormes y frondosas copas de los árboles de Akuma—. Y él lo supo. Sango no es un adversario fácil.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y continuó limpiando a su amiga, en silencio.

—InuYasha —lo llamó Miroku, con curiosidad más que por necesidad—, aquel bosque no dejaba entrar a nadie, sólo aquellos que contaban con sus miedos más presentes.

—Sí, ¿y?—cuestionó sin verle.

Miroku se removió en su lugar.

—¿Cómo lograste pasar?

Hubo un corto silencio, uno incómodo y pesado que hizo desear a Miroku no haber preguntado aquello.

—Lo que importa es que Sango está viva.

Y el tema, no se volvió a tocar… _jamás._

_«InuYasha, mi hijo bastardo. Por ti estoy en este infierno, por ti estoy sufriendo. Sufre conmigo, mi bebé. Suframos juntos»._

Lo que pasó aquella noche en el bosque de Akuma, sólo quedaría en un "tal vez ocurrió, tal vez no".

* * *

Nota final: lo siento si se me resbalaron algunos hechos del anime/manga. Para ser honesta, ya no recuerdo algunas cosas con exactitud xd, ¿qué les pareció la lectura?:3 Espero comentarios donde me compartan su opinión!:D ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
